


Pecks

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun doesn't know how soft he is, Fluff, Jongin is a lover, Lots of kissing, M/M, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, loving blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't like the way Jongin keeps looking at him.Chanyeol cracks an eye open; Jongdae and his sassy ass knows no limit; Sehun has a date; and Junmyeon is just struggling.Jongin is a lover and Baekhyun a goner.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Pecks

Baekhyun doesn’t like the way Jongin keeps looking at him. He doesn’t know when it started, but it feels like he had those eyes on him since the beginning.

He opens his eyes and tilts his head, and sure enough Jongin is looking at him. Jongin smiles, it’s a small, familiar one. It’s innocent, sweet, caring, like he’s asking him _you okay?_

A small shiver runs through Baekhyun’s body, but he can’t really get himself to look away. He’s sweaty and tired, and stupid Junmyeon is already talking about going for another hour. 

As if he knew what went through Baekhyun’s mind, Jongin takes a look at Junmyeon and smiles, head ducked down. He runs his hand through his hair — dripping wet from all the sweat — and looks up at him again. 

They both grin and look away. 

It’s stupid, really. If it’s going to stop with just shared looks and smiles, then it is okay, Baekhyun tells himself. He can’t really — doesn’t even know — what is he even thinking here anyway? 

Jongin drinks up from his bottle, and then, out of nowhere, he dumps the rest of the water on his head, then shakes his head like a fucking dog. 

Water is everywhere. On his face, down to his neck, and now it’s probably running down his chest — if it weren’t for Jongin’s t-shirt, Baekhyun would be watching —

He’s startled out of his thoughts when Jongin giggles, he’s fucking _giggling_. 

Ah, right. Jongdae had been bickering with Junmyeon. Baekhyun had been watching them — he hadn’t realized …

“Just because I don’t agree with you doesn’t mean I don’t like you. It’s nothing personal. You need to get that!” 

“I know that! But it’s kind of hard not to take it personally when you disagree with every single thing!”

Oh wow this is bad. He should make a joke or something, take Jongdae away or something, take off his pants and demand the day finished, or something. 

But it’s really hard to really do anything when Jongin is looking at him like that. Full of fondness, full of — what? He demands from himself. Surely Jongin looked at him like that before. But it used to be just a mutual look, shared during touching moments in their lives.

Brief. 

Now, it’s always there. 

Baekhyun knows what it means, and he doesn’t like it. It’s a crush, obviously, and it’s a bad bad idea.

“Maybe if you weren’t so far up your ass, you would maaaaaybe change your mind about a thing or two instead of forcing everyone to want what _you_ want, and then guilt-trip them to get what you want!”

“It’s not what I want! It’s what’s best for —”

“ _'best for everyone'_ ,” Jongdae spits out Junmyeon’s signature, go-to words. “You _know_ so, because you _think_ so, which, by the way — surprise surprise! — doesn’t mean _it_ _is so_!” 

Shit. Jongdae is really going in today.

Jongin winces at Jongdae’s loud voice, but he’s still looking at Baekhyun. Like they’re in a joke together. He rests his head on the wall and licks his lip. Looking sleepy and warm.

Baekhyun’s stomach goes heavy, and no no no he doesn’t like this at all.

So he jumps up and does what he does best: he pulls down his pants.

Jongin bursts out laughing, Sehun’s cursed giggling follows. Jongdae finally shuts up when he sees Baekhyun’s reflection; Junmyeon sighs and deflates. 

Chanyeol cracks open an eye. 

“Oh good are we done? Let’s go eat something.” he says.

“Yeah, we’re done. _I’m_ done. I don’t care if you want to wash the floor with your sweat, but I’m leaving. “ Baekhyun says. He then grabs his backpack and leaves the room without looking back at Jongin. 

  
  
When EXO is active, they usually all stay in their dorm together. It’s convenient and time-saving that way. So Baekhyun gets his manager to take him there, hoping that Jongin will stay and practice more.

He throws his bag on the floor, takes off all his clothes, dropping them one by one into the laundry basket, then goes to take a shower.

If he’s lucky maybe he’ll get some time to watch a movie alone in the living room before the banes of existence come back.

Of course, no such luck exists. When Baekhyun comes out of his room, he meets Jongin, who’s coming out of his own room. 

“What are you doing he — when did you get here?” Baekhyun asks, ears all open for any sounds throughout the apartment that would indicate another member’s presence.

“Just after you.” 

Jongin is looking down at him, still very polite and respectful. 

“Did you come with Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, almost hopeful. He can always depend on Sehun's needy (and perky, Baekhyun had to admit) ass for a good old cock-blocking.

“Nope. He says he needs to be alone. I think he’s got a date.”

Damn it. 

“Where’s hyung?”

“I don’t know. Still at the company?”

“Jongdae?”

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “With his girl?”

Oh yeah right of course. 

“Umm ... Chanyeol?”

It’s the lowest of the low. Hoping that _that_ idiot is gonna save him from his fall. 

Jongin shrugs, clearly unbothered. “I have no idea.” 

Well fuck, then.

Baekhyun fidgets against the door. When had he backed away this much? And Jongin is right in front of him. When had _he_ advanced this much? 

“Hyung,” he says softly. “You don’t like being alone with me?” 

Jongin is so warm, Baekhyun thinks. When he breathes, all of Jongin’s scent assaults his senses. 

“Why would you say that? You know I like you,”

“Do you now?”

This little shit. Baekhyun looks up at him — hating, okay maybe not _really_ hating, how he needs to do that — and glares. 

“Look, maybe I’m wrong — tell me if I’m wrong. But if you’re thinking what I think it is that you’re thinking then —”

“What do you think it is that I’m thinking?” Jongin takes another step closer, and Baekhyun has to shrink himself further. 

“I’m not stupid,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet.

Jongin gently makes him look up, with his finger under his chin. He’s frowning. “Of course you’re not. Tell me, what am I thinking?” he asks again.

And Baekhyun has to muster up whatever little sass he can find in himself to look Jongin dead in the eye. 

“That you like me?” 

He didn’t mean it to come out sounding so unsure, but it’s hard when Jongin’s body is pressed against his. 

“I do,” Jongin says, all light and easy. 

Baekhyun scoffs, he stands there huffing and puffing. 

“You don’t get it. I mean, I think you _like_ me. Like, you have a crush on me.”

“I understood you, hyung. And I do, I _do_ you like you like that. I _do_ have a crush on you.” 

Jongin just says so, with no embarrassment or hesitation or fear or or or — there’s gotta be something in there, right?

Baekhyun gulps. He is so fucking doomed. 

Then Jongin is coming down on him, slowly, and Baekhyun braces himself. His eyes squeezed shut. 

And the kiss — more like a peck — is so soft that he could have imagined it. It comes again, and again, and again Soft, warm lips of Jongin presses against his and gives him tiny kisses. Like those “chu” kisses one can see in an anime. 

Baekhyun smiles, flutter in his stomach, he opens up his eyes and shudders at the honesty he sees in Jongin’s. 

He pulls down Jongin back to him again by his neck, this time to meet his kisses. 

It’s incredible to kiss Jongin. His lips are so _plush_ , it’s maddening. It feels so good he could stand here and make out with Jongin for hours. 

“Wow, so it’s pretty much the same,” he says.

“What is?” Jongin is still pecking him all over, his hands around Baekhyun’s waist.

“To kiss you — a boy, I guess. I’ve never kissed a man before.”

Jongin just hums. “Lips are lips,” he says before diving right back in. 

It’s so easy to stop thinking when Jongin has him wrapped up, so Baekhyun does. He welcomes Jongin’s tongue inside his mouth, and opens up his room’s door with his free hand, pulling Jongin in. 

They fall on the bed together, Jongin having the mind and the grace to bend his knees and fall on his arms, so Baekhyun is not squashed beneath him. He then presses down on him right away though, and Baekhyun gasps when he feels Jongin’s hard-on pressing against his thigh. 

“Are you — Jongin, you're hard?”

“Mm yeah?” 

Jongin kisses along his neck and it’s so wonderful. If he knew how good Jongin was at this whole thing…

“I’ve been wanting this for such a long time,” Jongin murmurs against his neck. “It was hard to wait and hope you’d notice …”

_Wait, what?_

Baekhyun pushes Jongin and braces himself on his elbows. 

“Have you — for how long — no, wait, I mean —” 

“For _ages_ , hyung. Maybe for years. I always liked you. I was just very careful not to get it serious.” 

Baekhyun gulps. How is it that he never noticed how soft and open and vulnerable Jongin was? 

“Then what changed now?” 

Maybe they should stop this. Things will get complicated. Maybe Jongin can be good with his poker faces, but Baekhyun is much easier to read than people think. 

“Because I can’t anymore. You’re amazing, and it’s so easy to fall when I’ve always liked you.”

Baekhyun stills on the spot. He takes one look at Jongin’s face; his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and his pretty lips, and he knows he’s a goner. 

“Come here,” he kisses Jongin hard and is pleased when Jongin moans, his hands pulling at his sweatshirt. 

In no time at all, Baekhyun is completely naked. And Jongin seems to have made his mission to worship him — well, his body, at least.

Jongin is pleased to find how sensitive Baekhyun’s nipples are. But no more surprised than Baekhyun himself. It’s just — nipples never came up. Girls never really paid attention to his nipples, and he was happy to suck on theirs. It just never occurred to him that he might like it too.

“Don’t _you_ like it?” he asks Jongin, when he won't’ shut up about how much Baekhyun likes it.

“I do. But I think you’re feeling way better than I did — than I do. Maybe you’re extra-sensitive, or maybe I’m extra-dull,” he shrugs. “I don’t know the average male nipple’s sensitivity level.”

Then he goes down as Baekhyun laughs at him.

Baekhyun can’t look away. He can’t. Jongin’s lips kisses him with every step it takes, and it’s so weird to be cared for this much. He likes it though. Maybe this is why girls like boys so much. Jongin is so tall and big and warm, and he’s all over him. It feels nice, it feels safe, it makes him feel like he’s the most precious thing in the world. 

Then Jongin wraps his hand around his cock and starts sucking on it. 

“Holy shit!”

Jongin looks up at him. “Never had it before?” he asks, obviously confused.

“I did, I just — it’s you!” 

And it really is him. Fuck fuck fuck Jongin is about to blow him. 

“Me?” Jongin smirks, putting on that sexy fucker’s face.

Baekhyun gulps, then he shudders. “I’m so fucking turned on right now.” 

“Because of me,”

“Because my dick is hard and you were just gonna give me a head — why did you stop?” 

“Me sucking your cock turns you on so much that you’re about to come,” 

Baekhyun glares at Jongin, who wiggles his eyebrows at him in return. And Baekhyun has to admit defeat. He slumps back on the bed, hides his face behind his hands and says, “Yes, it’s you. It’s driving me crazy how you’re doing this with me, and yes, I’m a little bit too excited. Please don’t ignore my dick.”

“I would never,” Jongin says before putting his lips back to use. 

And of course Jongin is a lover. He doesn’t stop once he starts, he asks Baekhyun what feels good, what feels weird. He asks him if he’s done this before, or would it be okay if he sucked on his balls too?

Baekhyun just lies there and takes it. Once in a while Jongin has to push back against his hips because Baekhyun can’t help but move, but other than that he behaves. 

“Hyung, are you close?” Jongin asks him, licking and kissing his cock.

“Mmhmm yeah, you wanna get your face away now.” says Baekhyun, panting. 

When Jongin continues his amazing job, Baekhyun has to forcibly haul himself up. 

“What are you doing?” he asks him. “I’m seriously so so close.” 

Jongin just nods, but then pulls out with a sigh when Baekhyun tries to get his dick out of his mouth. 

“Hyung ... can’t I — please — can’t I just still be blowing you when you come?” he asks, pouting, as if he’s asking for something … something that is for his own benefit — as if it isn’t everyone’s dream to come on that pretty face of his. 

Baekhyun’s throat goes dry, and he’s aware of the jolt his dick just felt. “You wanna,” he gulps. “you mean —”

“I mean if you’ll let me swallow …” Jongin smiles sheepishly. 

He’s nodding, then he gets a grip and says, “Yeah — cool — I mean yeah — if you want, that is — hnngg God, Jongin!”

Baekhyun collapses back on the bed, Jongin’s happy smile he was assaulted with right before Jongin got his dick back in his mouth and started to suck on it like his fucking life depended on it or something is playing again and again in his head. His heart is hammering against his chest and —

He can’t think, he can’t think … oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck … he’s coming, he’s gonna come, he’s gonna come and Jongin is gonna swallow his cum. Fuck, Jongin _wants_ to swallow his cum …

True to his words, Jongin does swallow him down when Baekhyun comes. He’s somehow kind of aware that he’s shaking a bit, and his breaths are fast and short. He comes and comes, and Jongin takes it all. How? Baekhyun will never know.

Jongin plants one small kiss on his dick, as if he’s kissing a puppy, and then takes back the same steps he took to go down on him.

“Hi,” Jongin says, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and then his lips. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun says, suddenly aware how Jongin is still fully clothed, and is probably dying to come.

He gulps, unsure. He knows he wants to, but now? Right now? What if he does it wrong, or freak out for some reason and end up hurting

Jongin’s feelings? He needs to speak, yes, he needs to find the right words to tell Jongin. Adults do that. He’s an adult. He needs to tell

Jongin he wants to touch his dick and get him off but isn’t sure if can do it right now because this just pretty much came out of nowhere

and can he please just trust him and believe him and can they maybe try —

“Hey, hyung, what’s wrong?” Jongin asks him, looking concerned. “Did you not like it? Shhh are you gonna cry?”

Baekhyun smacks Jongin’s ass, and finds that he likes how Jongin looks so surprised. 

“I’m not gonna cry. I’m thinking about how I wanna touch your dick too, but I’m afraid I might — something will probably go wrong

because I’ve never — beside my own, you know —

Jongin’s hearty laughter fills the room, rudely interrupting him. 

He comes down again for a kiss and, really, Baekhyun can never deny that. Jongin is a damn good kisser. 

“I don’t want you to touch my dick just now, hyung,” Jongin says, softly. “I mean I do want you to, but I know you’re not ready so I don’t

want you to do that. Does that make sense? Is this okay?”

Baekhyun sneaks a hand down to feel Jongin up, who gasps at the contact. “You’re hard. Don’t you wanna come? I feel like it’s unfair.”

Jongin shakes his head.

“We’re not playing a game here. No such thing as everybody gets the same amount of shots. I’m just happy that you let me touch your

cock. Really, I’ll be fine. It’ll go soft soon.” he adds, to soothe the look of skepticism on Baekhyun’s face. 

He kisses him again. “Wanna take a nap together? I’m pretty tired.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,”

Baekhyun lets himself relax then. “Okay, thank you. When did you get so mature?”

“Not sure,” Jongin humms against his neck. “You smell so good, hyung. Can we sleep now?”

“Can you sleep when you’re hard?”

“When I’m this tired, yeah. Also, I really wanna just sleep with you now. It’s one of my wishes.” 

Baekhyun blindly opens up the drawer under his bed and fishes out a new pair of underwear. He pulls it on quickly before pulling the

blanket over him and Jongin. 

It’s a bit tight fit, but Jongin lies down on his side, sneaks up his arm around his waist to rest it on his stomach, his chest a solid, warm

wall behind him. 

Jongin is still pecking his head when Baekhyun drifts off to sleep, thinking, really, this is okay. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The sky opened up and I wrote my ass down to write this lol. Will love it if you let me know what you thought. I feed on comments. 
> 
> Jongin who loves putting his lover's needs before his own is my fav Jongin.


End file.
